Sam and Max Hit The Road
''Sam & Max Hit the Roadis a graphic adventurevideo game released byLucasArts during the company's adventure games era. The game was originally released for MS-DOS in 1993 and for Mac OS in 1995. A 2002 re-release included compatibility with Windows. The game is based on thecomic characters of Sam and Max, the "Freelance Police", ananthropomorphic dog and "hyperkinetic rabbity thing". The characters, created bySteve Purcell, originally debuted in a 1987 comic book series. Based on the 1989 ''Sam & Max comic On the Road, the duo take the case of a missing bigfootfrom a nearby carnival, traveling to manyAmericana tourist sites to solve the mystery. LucasArts began development of the game in 1992 with the intention to use new settings and characters after the success of the past Maniac Mansion and Monkey Island adventure titles. Series creator Steve Purcell, then a LucasArts employee, was one of the lead designers on the project. Sam & Max Hit the Road is the ninth game to use the SCUMM adventure game engine, and also integrated the iMUSE audio system developed by Michael Land and Peter McConnell. The game was one of the first to incorporate full voice talentfor its characters; the two titular characters were voiced by professional voice actors Bill Farmer and Nick Jameson. The game received critical acclaim on release, and was praised for its humor, voice acting, graphics, music and gameplay. It is now regarded as a classic point-and-click adventure game and is often listed in publishers' lists of top games of all time. Several attempts to produce sequels were cancelled, ultimately resulting in the franchise moving from LucasArts to Telltale Games. Since October 2014, after the acquisition on LucasArts by Disney, the game is being sold by GOG.com. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Sam & Max for the sixty-first episode of The Completionist, in memory of LucasArts, which had been closed down by Disney recently at the time of the review. Jirard finds the characters and plot to have a lot of charm, and perfect for a point-and-click adventure game. He also praises the 90s-style presentation and music, making him feel nostalgia. He also finds there to be a lot of attention to detail, and some nods to LucasFilms movies like Star Wars and Indiana Jones. He also compliments the voice acting and writing as his favorite parts of the game. Though the control scheme is a simple "point-and-click" system, Jirard finds the actions possible by doing different things to add a lot of charm to the game. Greg finds it hard to believe that he and Jirard could get through the game as kids, due to obscure solutions to some situations. Jirard found it hard to get the game running and recorded due to the game originally running on MS DOS. He points out that emulating the game might be the best way to enjoy it today. (However, now that the game is being sold by Good Old Games, DOS is no longer an issue.) Trivia * This is Jirard's first review of a PC game. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PC Category:Complete It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus